Talk:Dead Frontier/Issue 144/@comment-15795511-20131217035925
Wow, this day came so fast. The final issue of Dead Frontier, the ending of the story. I have some things to say before I talk about this actual issue. Let me just say this: The characters in Dead Frontier were AMAZING. They were lovable and beleiveable, and thet actually had emotions. I always felt for them, and I was sad when any one of them died. The story pulled me in and refused to let me go until the very end, and now I will be able to experience more of that with Dead Legacy and the continuation of your fantatsic, beautiful, flawless writing. Adam: He was definately my favorite for such a long time, and I am so glad that he survived the story. I simply LOVED his character, he was so realistsic and fun to read about. He'll always be my nigga. Jake: His development was absolutely perfect, and it couldn't have been better. He was such a great character, and I loved reading about him. Billie: She was one of the biggest key parts of the story, without a doubt. She stuck with the main protagonists for such a long time, and she was still part of the story even after her death. Chloe: I remember back when I read about her in the cure arc in Volume 5, I thought that she was going to die early on and not survive as long as she did, but I'm happy she lived much longer. She was an interesting character, and it was cool to read about her escpecially in the Hyatt arc. Ivy: I loved this character's additude and how realistsic she was. I could relate to her since she is actually my age, and she was so fascinating. I really enjoyed reading about her, especially when she interacted with the other beloved characters. Joel Wiggins: The Awesome Super Black God that just deserves mention in this comment :P Micah: He was the first real loss the apocalypse had caused for Cole, and I believe that Micah's death really set the tone for the rest of the story. Hannah: She was a great character that I loved to see development in. First she was an innocent young girl, then she was hardened by all of the torture she went through and eventually was put out of ehr misery in a great way. Her death also gave me more feels for Cole too. Dylan Ackerman: A GREAT antagonist that I loved to hate. He was a great villain that stuck with the story for a while. Roxie: She was the best female antagonist ever. She always posed a feeling of danger and torment. She was very dark and sinister, and I also loved how she had a great dark bakstory to back up all of her scary ways. Lucy: She was the thing that gave Cole hope after he lost Hannah along with the Hyatt. Her relationship with Cole was really interesting to see unfold in the apocalypse. Hector: The amazing little piece of shit that everybody wanted dead, although he was a cool little asset to the story. Tora: I loved reading about her relationship with Hiro and all of that, especially when I got to read about how she dealed with not knowing where he was after that ambush by Roxie's men. And Finally, Cole Pruitt: He was an awesome main protagonist that I loved to read about. I got to see how he dealt with all of the hardships and losses that the apocalypse brought to him. He had amazing development and outstanding scenes in the story, and I will never forget him and his character. This Issue: I loved the little flashback scenes with the characters in this issue, and I got soooo scared for Adam, but I'm so happy he didn't die lol, he still my nigga. But yeah, this issue was definately written beautifully like every other issue. And finally, you, WalkerBait22, as a writer: Dead Frontier was the MAJOR inspiration for me to start writing stories on this wiki. At this point, when I am writing issues for my story, sometimes I have an issue of Dead Frontiwer along with me to read as an example so I can get down how to control chaarcter's actions good and things like that. I think you are such an amazing writer, Bait, you truly are. I've never really told you, btu I have always wanted to become a closer friend of yours like you are with so many of the other people on this wiki. You are an awesome person thatn I really admire and look up to. Just thank you, Bait, thank you. I'll be with you every step of the way for Dead Legacy. I am so excited to read that too. Keep on writing, Bait, you'll be so successful. I hope to be like you, someday, man. Thank you Bait, for this amazing journey.